


We Found Love In A Safe House

by Lunatic_Pup



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Beta Barbara Gordon, Jason Todd is Not Red Hood, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Roy Harper, POV Alternating, Possessive Dick Grayson, Protective Damian Wayne, Self-Indulgent, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Pup/pseuds/Lunatic_Pup
Summary: "I'm sorry," Damian grits out through his teeth, his gaze fixated on the floor as an apology was the least he could do, pride be damned. The Omega was now homeless because of him after all.The laugh surprises him and he snaps his gaze to the Omega. The older male meets his gaze with an amused smirk. Oh, he has robin egg blue eyes. They are a pretty shade too but while the color is what caught Damian's eye first. The intensity of the gaze is what holds him."Don't. Your pity is unwanted Boy Wonder," Is what the Omega snarls before he swiftly turns away to resume packing. "Now get out of here before someone decides to drop in to pick you up."
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 213





	We Found Love In A Safe House

**Author's Note:**

> Purely self-indulgent snippets of an AU I made up where Omega Jason was never adopted by Bruce Wayne yet still gets involved with the Bats. All snippets except this first one are the result of the friend I shared the AU idea with inspiring me to make more little snippets.
> 
> Another thing as this was originally written as a series of snippets the POV changes frequently the __ between sections will indicate a change of POV

Living on the streets was hard for anyone, but it was even worse for Omegas. Especially packless Omegas. Jason knew this fact better than most since he  _ is _ a packless Omega. Not that anyone else knows that. Sure the fact he is packless was common knowledge. You can't exactly fake having a pack and get away with it for long. It was a stupid trick to pull and lead to more trouble than it was worth. So Jason never bothered with pretending to belong. Besides being packless had advantages when it came to pulling jobs. The fact he is an Omega on the other hand is Jason's best-kept secret.

Honestly, Jason should have known better. He hasn't survived 18 years in Gotham for nothing. Except he happened to stumble upon the newest Robin unconscious and bleeding in an alley. The kid is so small and doesn't look like he can be older than 10. The sight alone had his Omega seething at the thought of someone leaving a small pup in such a state. Thus Jason did something reckless and utterly stupid. He took Robin home.

Which is why what he was currently doing is so stupid. Letting out his Omega pheromones to soothe the pup while he tends to Robin's injuries. Might as well announce to the whole neighborhood that a packless Omega lives here. Jason was just asking for all kinds of trouble tonight. 

Not that Jason ever shied away from getting into trouble. He'd just prefer his secret not get out. Like at all. He really should have just left Robin in that alley. It's not like the Bats would let the kid bleed out. His Omega just wouldn't let him leave the injured pup there.

Sighing Jason refocuses on the cut in Robin's leg he has been carefully cleaning. Whatever did this sliced clean through the Robin suit as well as the skin and muscle.

"Hmmm probably needs stitches," Jason mumbles to himself as the only other occupant in his run-down home is unconscious. The problem Jason now faces is how to remove part of the suit without getting electrocuted. He's heard the rumors of those stupid enough to try getting shocked so hard their hands came away bloody and burned. Yeah, no thank you. Jason isn't doing something stupidly nice just to injure his hands. He needs those to work and feed himself.

* * *

Damian slowly comes to, which is concerning in itself. He usually wakes up fully alert from one moment to the next. So this slow swim to consciousness makes him want to panic. Yet he finds himself unable to snap himself to alertness using either panic or anger. The emotions drain out of him as quickly as he manages to gather them.

"Gonna have to try and do it with the pants on," A distinctly male voice says somewhere towards Damian's feet. Tipping over that last bit into being fully awake at the knowledge he isn't alone.

He attempts to kick at the person out of pure reflex the moment the scent of Omega registers in his mind. Only to find the Omega was actually sitting on his legs. Therefore stopping his kick before it even began. 

"Oi, if you're awake stay still unless you want crappy stitches then be my guess and struggle away," The voice from earlier snaps at Damian irritation clear in the tone.

Looking towards the voice Damian sees a dirty but still pretty enough Omega glaring at him with a Bat-worthy scowl on his face. The Omega has a needle held in a bloody hand the other holding Damian's left leg down.

"Ttch as if I'd accept stitches from an incompetent Omega," Damian scoffs stating the Omega down with bared teeth. He wasn't going to be intimidated. Mother always said when faced with a dangerous opponent you must never show weakness.

"Oh? Good to know next time I'll leave you bleeding in a fucking alley," The Omega snaps back voice sharp and cutting causing Damian to shrink back as he tries to remember what his mother told him about Omegas.

"I would have been fine," Damian retorts as he watches the Omega resume stitching up his wound with his armor still on. That more than anything else makes Damian pay closer attention. The Omega isn't holding Damian down with his free hand like he originally thought. In fact, he is holding a tear in the Robin suit as wide open as he possibly can so he can stitch up the cut in Damian's leg.

"I'm sure you would have," The Omega speaks up agreeing easily without looking away from his steady stitching. "One of the other masks would have found you and taken care of you."

"Then why?" Damian can't help but ask because he is still new to this. To being with his Father. To being in Gotham. To being Robin.

"Just couldn't leave an injured pup, simple as that," The Omega answers with a half shrug looking mildly uncomfortable as he admits it.

Damian could read that The Omega didn't like saying that out loud as if it was shameful. Which it was a little but not in the way he expressed it. He narrowed his eyes at The Omega.

"You can go once I finish patching you up. I'm not stupid enough to force you to stay or stick around here waiting for one of the others to pick you up," The Omega tells Damian rather plainly like this course of action was obvious. Damian bristles at the implication that his very presence here was offensive enough to make The Omega abandon his nest.

"Then why bring me here!" He growls at The Omega teeth now bared in a snarl at the bigger male. He honestly isn't surprised by the fierce warning growl he gets in return. It was rather befitting of an Omega as were the fangs now bared at him.

"Shut up I'm almost done," Is the only reply The Omega gives Damian before he returns to stitching up Damian's leg. The only difference is the low threatening growl that continues to fill the air.

* * *

Jason was scared. He had made his place stink he needed to leave as soon as he's done with the stitches the kid was already snapping at him. He didn't need to bring more trouble on himself. He needs to pack up his things and abandon this apartment.

The only good thing was that no one knew this apartment was where Jason lived. One of the few perks of living on the streets was finding abandoned places to live and not having to pay rent. Honestly, Jason was a little pissed at himself. This apartment was the nicest place he has lived since he became an orphan. Only to be forced to leave it cause he was too weak to ignore a pup in need.

Whatever it didn't matter anymore. Jason just needed to finish up the stitches and bandage the wound. Then Robin could leave and Jason could start packing.

"There," Jason states as he ties off the stitches and cuts off the excess. He turns only enough to grab the gaze and bandages while keeping Robin in his line of sight. Hey, the kid may be a hero but this is Gotham and Jason is packless. He isn't taking any more chances tonight.

"I can't smell you anymore," Robin speaks up sounding mildly alarmed which was a bit odd but Jason focuses on quickly and efficiently bandaging the stitches he just finished.

"Like I said not stupid," Was the off-handed reply Jason snapped back at the kid.  _ Seriously what was up with this Robin? _ Everyone knows how dangerous it is for an Omega to be alone on the streets. Especially in Gotham.

* * *

Damian blinked and felt woozy. Such a quick shut-off on scent left him stumbling. He could still smell the omega but not from the source now it was just the lingering scent. What had he meant? He wasn't stupid? Damian knew it wasn't safe to project your scent but that really only applied if.... If... If you were worried about being trafficked. And trafficking omegas was a profitable business in Gotham. Most omegas were packless and easy pickings especially in Crime Alley

Damian suddenly feels a sense of rage fill his blood making it boil. Grayson had tried telling him how different things are here in Gotham compared to what he was used to. Something Damian had reluctantly agreed to after seeing all those soft whimpering weak Omegas at a Wayne Gala he was forced to attend. Yet he forgot all about that when faced with such a prime example of an Omega he grew up learning about. Fierce, protective, quick to defend, clever, and oh so cunning.

So to learn this Omega that was so much like the ones his mother told him about was afraid of being trafficked. It made Damian furious. Worse yet that the Omega was only in danger and was likely to abandon his nest because he stopped to help Damian.

**It wasn't fair. It wasn't right.**

"Where will you go?" Damian can't help but ask the Omega voice tight from holding back his anger. The Omega merely looks at Damian like he asked a stupid question. Which ok, Damian can admit it wasn't the smartest thing to ask an Omega who was clearing getting ready to run.

"Go home Robin," The Omega snaps at him as he rises off Damian having finished tending to his wounds. Damian tests the mobility he has in his leg. He watches the Omega wash off the blood on his hands before quickly packing away the first aid supplies.

"I'm sorry," Damian grits out through his teeth, his gaze fixated on the floor as an apology was the least he could do, pride be damned. The Omega was now homeless because of him after all.

The laugh surprises him and he snaps his gaze to the Omega. The older male meets his gaze with an amused smirk. Oh, he has robin egg blue eyes. They are a pretty shade too but while the color is what caught Damian's eye first. The intensity of the gaze is what holds him.

"Don't. Your pity is unwanted Boy Wonder," Is what the Omega snarls before he swiftly turns away to resume packing. "Now get out of here before someone decides to drop in to pick you up."

Damian grumbles because he had grown a little attached to this Omega. He wanted to take the Omega home and make him comfortable. Build him a nest and give him every reason to never want to leave. He hated getting attached. He wasn't going to be like Father and bring home a stray. He wasn't.

Except this Omega went out of his way to tend to Damian's injuries, at the risk of not just his life but his very self. All when he didn't have to. He could have left Damian in the alley he fell into before he lost consciousness. The Omega even admitted he knew Damian would have been fine without his help.

He wasn't going to take home a stray. He absolutely wasn't. But maybe he could pay the Omega back for his kindness by giving one of the lesser used safehouses to him. Preferably one of the more well stocked ones. Damian fears under the baggy clothes the Omega wear he would be able to see ribs.

"It's not pity, I simply wish to repay my debt," Damian declares, getting to his feet properly now that he's come up with a plan of action. The Omega pauses in his packing to give Damian a look full of suspicion.

"Look I know of a place you can stay temporarily until you find a new home. It's the least I can do for putting you into this situation," Damian hurries to say before the Omega could outright reject his offer before he could explain.

* * *

Jason hesitated and then he nodded. "Fine. I'll take it on one condition. You make sure your team knows not to go there and why. I don't need capes intruding on my business."

Robin looks hesitant for only a moment before a look of determination replaces it as he nods. "I can't promise that my Father won't send someone or stop by himself to check if my claim is true. But I can make them promise to leave the safehouse and you alone after that first intrusion."

Jason stares Robin down as he processes this information. He wants to turn it down at the thought of his space no matter how temporary being invaded like that. Yet at the same time he understands where the Bats would be coming from. Cause technically he is the one temporarily invading their space.

"Fine. So long as it ain't Batman I'll accept that," Jason reluctantly agrees to the added condition simply because this is his best option not only can he leave as soon as he finishes packing. He will be heading to a safe place immediately. Dealing with a single intrusion from another cape just to confirm he isn't a threat seems like a fair trade so long as it isn't the Bat himself.

Robin looks very pleased with Jason's acceptance. Even with his refusal for it to be Batman himself. The kid even rushes around to help Jason pack. Apparently in just as much of a rush to get Jason out of here as he himself is.

* * *

Damian knew he had to work fast. Father and Drake were no joke at tracking him down, and he wanted to have the Omega moved before that happened.

If he was lucky Grayson would be the one to find them first. But Damian wasn't going to risk those odds. Thus he had to get the Omega moved before anyone tracked him down. Given he had no idea how long he was unconscious he had to work under the assumption that could happen at any moment.

Damian felt a tug at his heart when he realized that everything the Omega owned fit inside a single duffle bag. Convenient for them yes, but something Damian couldn't help but feel was wrong.

Shoving the feeling aside Damian led the Omega to the window that opened to the fire escape. "It'll be quicker if I take you to the safehouse myself, so just hold on tight."

The Omega gives Damian a quick once over before he slings the dufflebag onto his bag and fastens it tight to his body. Smart it would have been bad if the duffle bag got dropped mid transport.

"If you drop me. I'll make you regret it," The Omega threatens him lowly as he wraps his arms firmly around one of Damian's shoulders and chest. Oddly enough Damian believes the Omega would make good on that threat.

"Ttch as if I'd drop you. I'm not Drake," Damian retorts in a huff and realizes a beat too late his slip. Luckily the Omega doesn't bring attention to his name drop. Mother was right, Omegas are rather dangerous creatures.

* * *

Jason snickers on the inside. The kid was terrible at keeping their secret identities. But he felt the kid wouldn't hold back on punching him, so he kept quiet.

The initial fall after they jumped off the fire escape before Robin's grapple caught their weight, was exhilarating. Watching the capes fly over the rooftops for years had always looked like the ultimate freedom to Jason growing up. But experiencing it first hand was the confirmation of those thoughts. The few seconds Robin has them flying through the air as he shoots out the next grapple feels like everything Jason thought it would. He can't help the gleeful shouts and joyful laughter the entire trip.

The landing is a little rough but Jason thinks that's his fault for suddenly wrapping his legs around Robin too. It was an instinctive reaction seeing the ground rushing up towards them. Still Robin remained on his feet and aside from a glare tossed his way the kid didn't react to his actions. So Jason counts that as a win.

"This is the place," Robin declares as he walks to the roof access door. The kid enters in a code Jason hopes he will be given before opening the door. "I'll write down all the security information you will need once we get inside." Robin states as if reading Jason's mind. Then again it was probably more common sense than a secret mind reading ability that brought Robin to the correct conclusion.

"Thanks," Jason tells Robin with a genuine smile still high from the flight through Gotham they took. He takes a quick look around before following Robin to the door and then inside. They weren't in Crime Alley anymore. Technically they weren't in any of the nicer areas of Gotham, just a decent one. But to Jason it might as well have been a five star hotel, and he hasn't even seen the inside yet.

* * *

Damian felt the back of his neck prick and he knew he hadn't been fast enough. Grayson had been tailing them but he wasn't getting any closer. He was just watching. He hoped it would stay that way until he got the Omega settled in.

Damian leads the Omega down the stairs to the door at the bottom. Typing in yet another code in the keypad next to the doorframe. He finally opens the door to the decently sized apartment with sole rooftop access. He walks straight to the kitchen island that still had a pen and pad on it, from the last time he used this safehouse.

"The doors to the roof have separate codes. A will represent the door to the apartment we just walked through and B will represent the door that leads to the roof. Please don't mix them up, you only get two chances before the codes will change themselves as a security measure. The key to the apartment's front door is located in a box on the table by said front door. The kitchen was recently stocked so you won't have to worry about food. And the same goes for all the utilities including electricity, internet, and the tv," Damian informs the Omega as he writes everything that the older male will need to know as well as everything he just said and some. Just in case. He doesn't know if the Omega has a good memory or is even listening to him.

Either way it doesn't matter once Damian writes everything down he has to leave. He doesn't think Grayson will come in, but he also doesn't want to risk it.

"I left a way for you to contact me so you can inform me when you leave and we can use this safehouse again," Damian says as he sets the pen down having finished writing down everything he needed to. He turns back around and sees the Omega doesn't seem to have been listening as he slowly looks around the room with an expression of open wonderment on his face.

"Stay as long as you need to," Damian tells the kind Omega and heads towards the door he entered from.

"Jason," The Omega states, suddenly stopping Damian in his tracks. "Thought you should know my name since you're helping me out so much, Robin."

"Thank you Jason," Damian tells him not sure what he was thanking the older for just that it felt right. Then he turns back around and leaves without another word.

Dick is right there as soon as Damian leaves the apartment building "What was that all about?"

Damian looks back at the roof access door that leads to the apartment he left Jason in before meeting Grayson's gaze.

"He found me bleeding out and unconscious in Crime Alley. Took me back to his place and tended to my injuries. I didn't make it easy so he had to use his omega pheromones to calm me and by doing so he ran the risk of traffickers snatching him," Damian states just giving Grayson the important parts of what happened to explain the situation. Thankfully it was Grayson and not Drake or Father so this kind of hurried explanation Damian could get away with.

Dick nodded "Good enough for me Baby Bird. Come on let's get you home. Although you might want to explain more to the other two. They would be … less understanding." He frowned slightly.

"I'm aware. I also have to convince Father and Drake that beyond the initial threat assignment Father will no doubt demand we aren't to use this safe house for the time being. Jason doesn't want his capes intruding on his business," Damian nods his head with a sigh. Jason wasn't aware how much he was asking of Damian when he made that a condition. But Damian would endure because he had grown a little attached and he wanted to keep Jason safe as much as the feisty Omega would let him.

Glancing back one last time Damian steels his resolve and throws himself off the roof with the destination of home in mind.


End file.
